Biblioteca
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Conocer el amor por un castigo. Castigo que le llevara a cinocer a la persona capaz de enseñarle que no siempre la biblioteca o un libro son aburridos.


**Biblioteca**

 **Conocer el Amor por un castigo. Castigo que le llevara a conocer a la persona capaz de enseñarle que no siempre la biblioteca o un libro son aburridos.**

A la edad de 15 años, un joven debería ser sociable. Dedicarse a la vagancia y al hacer todo, menos estudiar o escuchar a sus padres.

La edad tonta, como muchos la llamaban. Era esas edad en la que los profesores más esfuerzo hacían para inculcar en sus alumnos la responsabilidad, el deber y también los derechos. Claro, que a los jóvenes mas le importaban sus derecho y como no?, si sabiéndolos podías apelar a las órdenes de sus padres.

Como era la mejor escusa para no hacer los deberes de casa: "a eso se le llama explotación infantil, en mi caso juvenil!". Si tu padre o madre no se reían, tenias que hacerlo si o si.

Pero vamos que esa etapa era la mejor. Profesores, rabiosos y molestos eran algo súper clásico.

Como jugarles una broma, incendiar el salón, hacer explotar el tanque de agua, encerrar aun compañero... Tantas cosas que en la juventud se hace y que marcan tu vida.

Una vez mas Milo - el director de la I.E.P.S., estaba con su mejor cara de cansancio y es que no era nada extraño ver a ese alumno allí. La dirección era como su segundo hogar por así decirlo. -

Pero señor, esta vez yo no hice nada - se excuso -

Milo, sabes que por más que ruegues no te saldrás con la tuya, no esta vez - sentencio con seriedad - como castigo, ayudaras al maestro Lune - una sonrisa imperceptible, adorno el rostro de director. Sabía que más de media institución le temía a Lune -

Pero, porque?! - la rebeldía y el porqué?, clásico de un adolescente -

Calla, que es mejor para ti - ordeno el mayor - lo ayudaras después de clase por dos semanas - eso fue para Milo como escuchar su sentencia, en una cárcel, y esta era la muerte! -

No almorzare?, eso es explotación!, abuso! - Shion, casi ríe ante esos alegatos de defensa

Estos chicos de ahora, salen con cada cosa - pensó antes de ponerse serio - Milo d' Scorpio - llamo pues el mencionado seguía expresando los motivos del porque no podía cumplir esa orden - si sale una palabra más de tu boca, esas dos semanas se convertirán en mes - el silencio no se hizo esperar. - bien, con respecto a lo de tu almuerzo, tendrás que media hora de ir a la cafetería antes de ir a la biblioteca - concluyo y sin más que decir le hizo un gesto al alumno que se marchara - por cierto, mi familia no quiere ser mencionada y mucho menos mi madre - advirtió antes de que el joven dejara la habitación -

***M***

Pero como te cogieron? - Milo le dirigió una mirada asesina -

Alguien debió acusarme - los ojos turquesas se pasearon por el grupo de chicos que lo acompañaban -

Wau, esta vez Shion se lucio. Lune, dioses con lo aburrido y tétrico que es...- la joven fingió un escalofrió -

No habrás sido tu o sí? - los chicos figaron su mirada en la única chica. -

Porque lo haría? - puso su cara más inocente -

Y cuanto será? - Aioria, compañero de clase y amigo pregunto -

Dos semanas - una expresión de agonía adorno su rostro -

Jajaja - todos rieron al ver al joven así -

No debes ser tan malo - la joven trato de animar - solo deberás colocar los libros en su lugar, asegurarte que los alumnos que presten un libro llenen el formulario bien, que nadie saque un libro sin pedirlo -

No mes estas ayudando! - la chica rio -

Jamás fue mi intensión hacerlo -

Odiosa! - mascullo el peli azul -

Mejor vamos de una vez - Kanon, el mayo del grupo hablo - se cumple la hora y mejor que este allí - termino su jugo y se puso de pie -

Trajeron su carnet de biblio? - como siempre ella tratando de tortúralos -

No, es necesario? - la chica y Kanon vieron a Milo y Aioria con mala cara - que?! -

No me digan que el tiempo que llevan aquí, no han pisado la biblioteca?! - exagero -

Para eso está el internet - la respuesta dejo fríos a los otros dos - y desde cuando tu lees tanto libro?! - acuso el castaño a la chica -

Desde siempre -

Estaba acosando a un chico que gusta de ir - Kanon intervino, haciendo reír a los otros dos y molestarse a la joven -

Nadie pidió tu opinión Kanon! - la chica giro su rostro ocultando un leve sonrojo -

Miren allá este el - Kanon señalo aun grupo que también comía en la cafetería - o no es el, amiga? - pregunto con malicia -

Si, si es d' Virgo - respondió ella como si nada -

Y que como quedaron - incordiarla era mejor que estar pensando en su tortura -

El muy condenado ni siquiera me miraba. Pase el mes pasado hablando y el apenas y sabia que existía - conto - y lo peor hasta ahora creo que no sabe mi nombre - negó con tristeza - los chicos lindos son una decepción! - los tres jóvenes rodaron los ojos, clásico de la chica, hacer drama por nada - ahora que lo recuerdo... Solo harás poco trabajo, Milo, así como tu medio colegio prefiere el Internet que la biblio, así que solo tendrás que arreglar lo que ellos usan - todos siguieron con la mirada a quienes la joven señalaba - d' Acuario y d' Megrez Delta, ellos son los que prácticamente viven allí, lo demás solo van cuando hay tarea -

Que miedo contigo - Aioria le dirigió una mirada sorprendida - saberte todo eso, acosabas a Shaka o al grupo de ratones? - cuestiono con ojos entrecerrados -

Eso es privado - rio ella -

Dejémosle con su acosamiento y mejor vamos para la biblio, no quiero a Lune más molesto de lo normal -

 *****M*****

 **PV: Hola, Chicas lindas! - *.* - se que me eh demorado unos días en actualizar o hacerme presente en Fanfiction, pero estoy mal...mal, la Gripe endemoniada me ha atacado y bueno estoy enferma, aunque ahora estoy mejor que hace una semana...- T-T - y no es lo único que me tiene lejos del foro o no, todo este tiempo estado tratando de recuperar a mi ave traidora!, si el muy condenado Ikki me ha dejado!, solo porque mi madre lo ha alimentado me ha dejado, lo pueden creer?!, que ingratitud! - ¬.¬* mira mal al fenix que esta ayudando a su madre a juntar las medias - como a ella si le ayuda?! y a mi no! - hace berrinche - no es justo! Ikki! -**


End file.
